Years in Red
by Butterflyhater
Summary: A world rule by vampires, the vampire hunter are trying to take it back for the humans. Femallen
1. Chapter 1

DICLAIMER: I do not own D. GRAY MAN

Warning: may seem a little sick

Chapter 1: The White Star

Kanda POV.

Hot water splash on the top of my head as I cut on the water in the shower. My long black hair quickly became wet, even though the shower cut off every few second and came back on just as fast. But what are you suppose to do when your pipes are old and you having nothing to replace them with.

"Yuu, don't take all the hot water!" Lavi shouted; I growled under my breath, why doesn't that idiot rabbit learn.

Turning off the water, I threw back the curtains, and step out of the tube and into the rest of the bathroom. Drying myself quickly I put on my leather pants, wool gray turtle neck, and a black leather long coat.

Grabbing Mugen from beside the sink; I swung the bathroom door open hard knowing that the idiot rabbit would be close by. Cool wind blew threw my long damp hair.

"Ahh… my nose… Yuu why…" I swung Mugen at the idiot's neck.

"Don't call me that." I growled.

I then toke Mugen away from his neck before the idiot piss himself, and toke 5 long strive towards the stairs; while I resheath Mugen.

Walking up stairs I made my way towards Lenalee offices which was also consider her bedroom. We live in a small mansion that use to have 12 rooms but now only has 5 since haft of the building was destroy during Black Year.

I walk straight into Lenalee office without knocking, then stare at the at the woman who no longer wore her hair in two pink tails, and even though she was the younger then me she already had gray hair and bags under her eyes.

Sadness and stress had age he. After her brother Komui died and so many others; Lenalee had went into depressions, and try to kill herself many times. It came to the point were we had to have somebody watch her 24/7.

Just 3 years ago Lenalee had threw away her 2 years of depression and toke over her brothers open seat.

We were a dying group of vampire hunters, every since the Black year when the vampires toke over. We once protect the humans from those monster, they now believe are they're survivor, and now we're trying to reclaim this falling world to the humans again.

"Is there any new job I can do?" I ask Lenalee. Her eye held exhaustion as she flip threw the papers without answering me.

"There is one, but it is pretty dangerous." Lenalee said slowly, which made me irritate.

"What is." I said holding back irritation.

Lenalee toke a deep breath "You'll have to break into the biggest infested city, the city Eris ." Lenalee pause biting her lip. "If our spies are correct, the job will have you break into the center of the city and kill there spiritual leader they call the White Star, it true names is Allen Walker, it also a noble." Lenalee said not looking in the eye.

"I'll take it." I said calmly; Lenalee facial expression held know emotions but her I eyes held so much sorrow.

"Just come back soon." Lenalee whisper.

I then walk out of the room without looking back at her, because I knew they'll be tears in her eyes, and I also knew she wouldn't want anyone to see them so she could keep up the strong act.

I walk to my room which was on the same floor as Lenalee, I also share it with 9 other people and sometimes more.

Walking inside I ignored the other going to the closet to get a bag.

"Going on another mission so soon." Johnny said.

"Che." I said walking out of the room, I already had spare clothes in the bag. I walk into our makeshift kitchen that Jerry made since the a original kitchen was destroy.

I grab to lofts a bread that Jerry made and some cans of food for a week trip to and from Eris city. The pack now full I slung it across my shoulder, and headed for the front door.

Outside now I stare at the blood red sky that we were all use to now. I laughed the red sky was just another reminder of the Black Year.

Allen POV.

The warm blood surrounded me; I had almost forgot were I was. Standing up quickly from the blood pool; I toke a breath of the unneeded air.

"Master." One of my servant call. I rolled my eyes as I turn in face the vampire servant that we call akuma. Then I walk towards the stairs of the pool and got out. "Towel Master?" The akuma ask.

I push it aside stepping towards the open balcony. Once outside I smile at the red skies that stood above my city Eris. And then I laugh turning back towards the room I lick my lips.

"Master…" The akuma said stepping towards me and away from my pool of blood.

"Your voice has become really annoying." I said leaning towards the akuma. The akuma's eye and mouth widen as I slide my hand into it chest and then rip out it heart. Ripping out it heart wouldn't kill it, but it would give it great pain. Dropping the heart next to the fallen akuma with a hole in it chest, I then step on it head crushing it. I smile at the now dead akuma.

Looking down at myself, I was cover in red human blood and now black vampire blood.

"Wow Allen your so cruel to your servants." Tyki said walking into the room. I laugh.

"Like you treat your servants any better." I taunt.

"Your right, but the different is I leave my servants alive so they can still serve." Tyki said lifting me up around the waist. I let him kiss, but after a minute I got bored so I bit his bottom lip.

Tyki laugh "That know way to treat your future husband." Tyki said pulling me in closer. He had lifted me were I could look him right in the eye.

"Aww… I mess up your suit." I growled. Tyki laugh again letting me go.

"Are you going to walk me out." Tyki said wrapping the wet blood off his suit.

I look down at my bloody footprints that I left on the ground. "Let me wash the blood off first and get dress; you don't want the town people to see me nude again." I said with a smirk. Turning my back on Tyki; I walk along the edge of the blood pool and into a shower, to wash off the blood.

And hour later I was walking the street with Tyki at my side. The humans and vampires line the streets cheering.

"Must feel good to be worship." Tyki said nudging me. I rolled my eyes.

My attention went to the human who broke threw the lines, and ran towards me.

"White star please bless me." The male said he was probable in his 30s, but the fact he had the guts to face me interested me.

Opening my arms the man came closer. Tyki snicker. When the man was inside my open arms I whisper in his ear. "You are bless." I said and then I bit him on the neck.

I then spit him out throwing him away from me. His blood was disgusting. A few seconds later the crowd screamed as zombies came out of there dark holes and attack the fallen human that lay in front of me bleeding.

Guard akumas came out and kill the zombies but it was already to late for the human who now laid in pieces.

The crowd cheer at the killing of the zombies. I then wipe my mouth of the disgusting blood of the human male, lucky none of his blood got on my white dress.

"Well Tyki let continue." I said walking over the dead human.

"Well your leading my lady." Tyki said smiling.

Looking over at the crowd they still cheered, but I notice someone out of place. It was a tall male wearing a black coat, I couldn't see his face though. I knew that this person must be one of the spies from those pathetic hunters. I lick my lips; hunters were always the most fun to torture.

Entering the city was easier then I had though. Those disgusting vampire were line up on the side of the street with the humans.

Going in farther I saw a white hair female and a black wavy hair male walking in the center of the street like they wore the king and queen of the universal. When I heard some one shout White Star; I look back at the vampires. The white hair female had just threw a human male. I growl under my breath.

I was shock to see zombies attack the human so open, the crowd scream around me.

I Looking at the white head who was smirking evilly, I guess she was the one called Allen Walker; a weird name for a girl. After the zombies were gone the White Star and the man continue walking like nothing happen. The crowd cheer, I was disgusted to see humans cheer as well. They didn't care for there fallen, they only care for themselves.

When I notice that the White Star was starring at me I look back at her. Chills ran down my back. The vampire was beautiful, but I could sense she was very dangerous.

If the Black year never happen; the vampires would have never been able to rule the world.

I'll explain the Black year next chapter.

**Akumas**: are vampires who serve higher vampires

**Zombies**: are human who fail to become vampires. There skin is rotted, and the insane for blood (can't control there thirst). And they are crazy. They usually live in dark places.

Thanks for readingJ


	2. Chapter 2: Black Year

Disclaimer: I do not own d. gray man

Chapter 2: Black Year

No one POV.

The first public appearance of a vampire was on a talk show call "Know The Truth". Most people laugh, there was no such thing as vampire. The government even laugh, and slowly the tv show "Know The Truth" lost viewer. I came to the point were it was even put off the air.

The next appearance of a vampire was also on tv, but this time it was different. It was knew years and everyone in America waited to see the ball drop. And at 12 o-clock the ball did drop and at the same time every human in Time square was slaughter live on tv. There were no survivor.

But the leader of the group of 14 vampire had the camera face him. He was a tall, fat man who wore a custom with a huge smile. He then held up 3 fingers.

"Hello humans of earth, I thank you for inviting us to your little party." The fat man laughed. "Now a little game will be play, it called who is the best at surviving. There will be 3 waves." After that statement the vampires disappear.

Know one understood what was going on until the first wave happen. It was January 10, when a food shortage happen and all electricity went out. All of the stores food had suddenly disappear, and the power was gone.

Most people though that would be the worse wave. Since so many people die of starvation and the power out. The hospitals back up energy didn't even work. Millions die.

The second wave turn out to be even worse. The sky had turn red, and with it brought a disease we had never seen. The first signs of disease showed on the surface of you skin, which would have turn black, and by the time it had shown on your skin it would already to late for you. Your old wounds would began to open and they would be 10 times worse then when you first receive them, but even from the lost of blood you wouldn't . Nightmare would infest you night, and unexplainable pain will erupt all over your body. But in the end, after all the suffering that had been giving by the disease; the infected would burn from the inside out and turn into ash. It toke 12 hours for the infect to turn into ash completely, and they didn't die until the 9 hours were up. So for 24 hours of some days you would only here screams. The death of the first wave was nothing compare to the second.

The 3rd wave was strange, the vampire appear. Everyone expected them to kill the rest of the survivor but no. they gave us food and shelter; they even heal the last of the sick. They destroy our cities, but build new ones for us. They had turn into our gods in a few days. An in a few years people forgot about the waves, making it seem that it was there own fault that it happen. That it was only a small punishment for not acknowledging the gods.

So began the Red Years.

* * *

Short, and confusing.

sorry.


End file.
